


Summer Lovin'

by Joey_Westwife



Category: Westlife
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dialogue Heavy, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Freshers Week, Friends to Lovers, Geeks, Inspired by Grease, Jealousy, M/M, One Night Stands, Summer Romance, University, cool kids, hard decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Westwife/pseuds/Joey_Westwife
Summary: Inspired by Grease's Summer Nights song.Shane and Mark enjoy a summer romance but can they find each other back home before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

The first day back at university was always boring and awkward but at least Shane and Nicky weren’t freshman anymore. New blood was due through the gates at the exclusive school that only offered a small amount of courses to rich kids. It was 113 years old this beautiful stone building that was once a private high school run by nuns but it’d been through some changes in the later 20th century to become the new prestigious uni. Not all the rich kids were toffs though, many were down to earth from their Irish, Catholic upbringings but one thing was for sure, they all knew how to party and have a good time. 

Shane and Nicky had met at college in the common room and hit it off stupendously, becoming firm friends with a promise to continue to the same university together. Shane was doing a music teaching course whilst Nicky studied a law degree but despite their difference of interest, they had one thing in common – an attraction to men. Whilst they’d never compromised their own friendship more than once, the lads spurred each other on to ask randoms on a date for a laugh until people copped on they were betting each other and teasing their mission victims. 

Many of the chosen few decided to accept their fake dates though and play the boys at their own game. After all, there wasn’t a boy or girl at St Patrick’s that didn’t want to be seen in public with one of the two hottest students on campus. The girls would swoon over the cool boys as they swayed down the halls in their aviator shades and leather jackets, hair in place and sparkling white smiles. Filan and Byrne were the envy of all the guys, some of which pretended to be gay just in a hope they’d be chosen and become friends instead. If you didn’t want to date them, you wanted to be them. But the duo wasn’t interested in making friends. They had each other and that was all they needed.  
**  
Sat on the bench under the oak tree with a prime view of the entrance and front lawn, Shane and Nicky spread their legs in the sunshine, the tail end of summer, to people watch as the newbies arrived. The minimum age for entry was 18 so many students had to take a gap year between college and university if they’d chosen an entry level course at sixth form school for a year but Nicky was older than Shane and hadn’t immediately decided what he wanted to do with his life so had ended up in the same academic year when he began. Now 19, into his second year Shane was full of confidence and excited about the potential 18 year olds he could corrupt. He liked the brunette’s and began pointing out the fittest guys to nervously walk down the path on their first day but Nicky was keeping an eye out for the blonde’s like himself. 

“So you never actually told me about your trip to Ibiza Shane. You just said you met someone and then we got rudely interrupted by my little brother.” Nicky reminded him. 

Shane’s holiday in San Antonio had been a blast and he’d been desperate to gush about the details of his conquest but after arriving home only a week ago, the lads hadn’t found the time to go into detail about it.  
“Oh yeah... Boy oh boy Nicky he was fit. Tall, dark, handsome. He was a little shy at first, on holiday with his family but he kept giving me the eye at breakfast. Liam was the one that clocked it first but the next day Finn piped up too.” 

The Filan brothers had taken their first boy’s holiday together without their elderly parents and it had given Shane the freedom to be himself and play the field, openly gay to his family. Being the youngest of the family he had always been Molly coddled before but this time his big brothers had encouraged him to spread his wings and enjoy himself. 

“How old was he?” 

“Eighteen.” Shane grinned. “And a virgin.” 

“In the closet?” 

“Kind of. He said his dad knew he was gay but his little brothers and mam weren’t so sure. It was his dad who encouraged him to come say hi the second night when we were in the entertainment suite.” 

Nicky could see the bashful smile on Shane’s blushing face as he remembered the moment Mark had approached him. “Cute. So did you fuck him?” 

“Nicky!” 

“What?! I’m surprised it wasn’t the first thing you said if you did.” Shane bit his bottom lip and smirked, arching his eyebrow at Nicky as a reply. 

“I bloody knew it.” 

“No, Nix it wasn’t like that... He... He was so sweet and... I dunno. It was different... Special.” 

“Are you going soft on me?” Nicky chuckled, surprised by Shane’s lack of egotistical pride. 

“No I just... He was beautiful Nix. His eyes, Jesus... And his lips, ah!” 

“What about his dick?” 

“Nicky!” Shane yelled in an annoyed tone. “Fuck sake man.” 

“What?! Oh come on Shane. Since when did you do sentimental and romance?” 

“It was romantic. It was perfect. He was perfect... It was like a movie. He was... It was amazing alright? Just back off if you’re going to be a knob about it.” Shane stood to his feet ready to walk away but Nicky pulled him back down. 

“OK, sorry. So what happened next?” 

** 

Striding across the grass towards a picnic bench, Kian and Mark chatted about their summer break. The boys had gone to high school together and were sharing a house in the town centre but were polar opposites when it came to confidence, experience and career paths. 

Kian had been quite popular in school, a bit of a show off and a flirt with the girls whereas Mark was quiet, reserved and considered a social retard but as their parents had been lifelong friends, they’d been forced to be friends and Kian had took Mark under his wing from an early age. Mark was from a family of farmers and had had to spend much of his free time helping around the barn and land while Kian was able to surf down the beach with his friends and drink down the local of a weekend. 

Following his return from Ibiza, Mark had stayed with his parents as he prepared to move out so much like Nicky, Kian hadn’t heard the full story regarding the summer romance. Kian could tell by the embarrassed look on Mark’s face that something nice had made him happy but he wasn’t expecting to hear the reality of the romance. 

“Your dad encouraged you to say hello? That’s unlike him isn’t it?” 

Mark shrugged. “Not really. He knows I’m gay so wanted me to have fun. I’m 18 now, he can’t stop me doing what I want but it was nice to be given permission to enjoy myself when usually I’m stuck ploughing a tractor or holding a pitch fork.” 

“Has he come round to the idea of you taking up archaeology instead of agriculture yet?” Kian dared to breach the subject that had left Mark’s folk’s disappointed in him. 

“Suppose.” Mark sighed, taking a seat at the table as he slung his rucksack on the floor by his feet. 

“Anyway... So this lad Marky.” Kian grinned needing more information. “What happened?” 

The sun was shining bright down on Mark’s face as he squinted with a shy smile, sweating slightly in his tweed blazer. Every time he thought back at the moment he clapped eyes on Shane he felt butterflies in his tummy and couldn’t contain his happiness. 

“He was gorgeous Ki. The moment I saw him I couldn’t keep my eyes off him. He was wearing a plain T-shirt and swim shorts at the table with his older brothers but he stood out the second he smiled. He’s got the most perfect smile... It made his eyes twinkle.” 

“So he was fit, right. What else? Tell me more.” 

“It wasn’t until the next night I found the courage to go up to the bar and speak to him. He was Irish too believe it or not so he shook my hand but I went all shy and didn’t know what to say.” 

“Cool... Cut to the chase mate. Did anything come of it?” 

“Oh yes. Eventually. He was such a gentleman though and so sexy. We got chatting for a while but his brothers pulled him away to go to another bar in town and I didn’t feel confident enough to ask if I could follow him so we didn’t speak again til the morning.” 

“Chatting about what? Where in Ireland is he from?” 

“Sligo.” 

“You’re kidding. Did you get his number?” 

Mark shook his head and frowned. “It all felt like a dream. We caught up on the beach the next day and played Frisbee with his brother Liam while Barry and Colin had a dip in the sea with Mam but when he asked me to join him for a drink my dad said we were off on an excursion.” 

“Ah that sucks. Did he seem interested at this point?” 

“Yeah I think so. We were having a laugh and that... His brothers were really friendly and welcoming but my family kept pulling me away. In the end I told him I’d see him in the bar later.” 

“And did you?” 

“Oh I saw him alright... Topless! Jesus, he was so fit playing pool I was scared to go over but he noticed me and shouted me. Gave me a hug this time and bought me a drink.” 

“OK. Was he flirting?” Kian was frustrated already not knowing the outcome of the story but could tell Mark was living off every detail and so let him explain every sweet memory. 

“Yeah... Drove me crazy. Oh, Kian you don’t understand how incredibly gorgeous he was. It was so awkward having my parents watch my every move. He bought me another drink and touched my arm as he leaned over the table to put it down... wanted to shove my tongue down his throat there and then.” 

“Guess you didn’t then?” 

“No. But fuck it was worth the wait. My first kiss ya know? It was amazing. He was amazing.” 

Kian smirked at his naïve and innocent best friend, happy that he’d finally had the chance to explore his sexuality. The blonde had always been supportive of Mark’s feelings and never once felt uncomfortable around him. He was clear on telling him that he was straight and would flip if Mark ever tried anything on him but was there to listen if he wanted to talk about it. 

“Was it more than a kiss?” 

“Maybe.” Mark grinned, hiding his face in his hands. “It was so romantic Ki. I never wanted it to end. The whole week, having him there, slowly growing closer in anticipation to the final moment... God I wish I could just go back to that night.” 

“You’re besotted aren’t you?” 

“I was... Not much point now. Probably won’t ever see him again.” 

“You never know. Does he work?” 

“No he’s... I can’t remember what he said. Something about study. Argh I wish I’d got his number.” Mark growled, frustrated with himself. “If only you could see how good looking he was. I didn’t even get a photo.” 

“You have the memories. So you didn’t kiss that night? How did it happen?” 

** 

Shane sparked up a cigarette and sat blowing the smoke up in the air above his head as he leant back on the bench. “He smelt incredible. Not sure what he was wearing but I smelt it as I put the drink down on the table... Was desperate to kiss him but he looked a bit self-conscious so I waited.” 

“You don’t usually waste your time.” Nicky giggled, taking Shane’s fag for a drag himself. “Didn’t he fancy ye?” 

“Of course he did but I respected his position so we made friends first. I kept trying to get him on his own but people kept getting in the way. The next day though he managed to get out of shopping and came looking for me on the beach. Found himself some confidence I guess.” 

“Adorable. So you banged that day yeah?” Nicky asked, still obsessed with hearing the juiciest of gossip. 

“Nope. Had a few drinks though which lasted all day. When his family walked by on the way back to the hotel they spotted us playing badminton so they told him he could stay with me. Suppose they trusted us by then.” 

“Should they have?” Nicky elbowed him with a wink. 

“Yes! Jesus, calm down... It was good. We went for a paddle in the sea but the cheeky twat deliberately kicked up a splash to get my top wet so we ended up in a water fight. He’d got this amazing laugh. Really deep and masculine, so mature for his age. Broad shoulders and strong thighs... Wanted him to throw me to the sand and rub the wet hair from my forehead.” 

“He sounds hot. Anything like anyone you’ve been with before?” 

“No. Only slept with you and Gavin haven’t I? And both times were drunken mistakes. Mark was different. Felt like it meant something more even though it was just a summer fling.” 

“Aye to be fair you and I were never gonna be more than a one night stand but let’s be honest it was pretty good even if we were off our tits.” Nicky sniggered, remembering when they first met and fell into bed together. 

“Ha-ha yeah it was Nicky. But Mark’s more my type... He was wet too and all I wanted to do was take his clothes off and rub him dry so we went and sat by the rocks for a while for our feet to dry at least and I kind of instigated a kiss. I was wiping the hair from his eyes and he was staring at me so... I couldn’t stop myself. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips and it was amazing. He admitted afterwards it was his first real kiss but I didn’t believe him and just laughed it off. I’d imagined him to be this gentleman who only got off with lucky guys. I felt lucky. His lips were so soft and he tasted unreal.” 

“Did he freak out?” 

“Not at all. He just told me there and then he was a virgin but wanted me to be his first. I was a bit unsure to begin with, not sure taking his virginity was necessarily a good thing but he insisted it was what he wanted on the last night.” 

Nicky gave Shane a confused stare, stealing the cigarette to finish the last drag. “Why did he want to wait?” 

Shane huffed and rubbed his face before sitting forward and holding his head in his hands. “Stupid really... Don’t think the theory worked.” 

“What theory?” 

** 

Checking the time Kian noticed they only 5 more minutes before they needed to report to their first class. But no one else seemed to be in a hurry to go inside so he hoped Mark would finish his story before they had to separate. 

“Why did you want to wait?” Kian asked. 

“Because I didn’t want to sleep with someone I might fall for, see for a few more days then have to say goodbye forever. I figured if we waited until the last night, it could just happen and we’d never have to talk about it again. His flight home was on the Friday and I was there til Sunday.” 

“But you’ve fallen for him anyway?” 

“I don’t know. No, I know it was just a summer romance but it was perfect. That kiss under the moonlight was the most romantic moment of my life. Sleeping with him was... I let him go first. He was really gentle and prepared me properly. It felt strange but incredible having his cock inside me. But he was much more confident than me. I returned the favour and he said it was good enough but I’m not too sure. I lasted long enough I think but his tiny arse was just too sexy.” 

“Wow, well done Marky. Top and bottom in one night. Good on ye.” 

“Thanks.” Mark chuckled. “We laid cuddling afterwards for a while and he said I’d made his holiday special but that he was too busy studying to worry about a relationship. So I didn’t ask for his number. I don’t even know his last name.” 

“That’s a shame. Does he know yours? If he changes his mind and wants to find you, it’s obvious where the Feehily farm is.” 

“I never told him either. Just that I live on a farm like half of rural county Sligo. Just have to forget about it now I guess. Concentrate on the course and look forward to next year’s trip abroad with you instead of my stupid, overprotective family.” 

“We’ll have an even better time mate. Just you wait and see. This guy will be forgotten about by the end of the week. There might be someone on campus that takes your fancy.” 

“If he’s shorter than me with brown hair and a perfect smile then maybe I’ll be interested. Come on we best head to the entrance. Don’t wanna be late.” Mark climbed from his seat and swung his bag back over his shoulder. “Thanks for listening though. It was nice to tell someone all the gory details.” 

“Any time Marky, you know that.” 

** 

Nicky high fived Shane as he cheered at the conclusion to his tale. “You dog ya! Why did you fuck and run though? If he was so dreamy, why’d ya not leave your number?” 

“I thought it was best. I can’t be tied down and lose concentration on my course Nicky. Teaching is really important to me and having a boyfriend would get in the way.” 

“What if you see him again though? Would ya sleep with him again?” 

“Of course. He’s gorgeous and has a big dick, why wouldn’t I?!” Shane laughed. “But it’s not going to happen so you’ll just have to get off on the story and imagine what he looks like yourself.” 

“Give over. This is your fantasy not mine. So is the game still on this year? The first to bag a geek gets a night out paid for yeah?” 

“Get your wallet out Nix, I’m raring to go.” 

“Bullshit mate. My cute smile makes all the nerds and geeks weak at the knees. I’m much more approachable. Watch and learn Filan. Summer is nearly over and autumn belongs to the Byrne.” Nicky winked and confidently strolled to his first class, bobbing into the men’s bathroom first. 

Washing his hands after a pit stop himself, Mark accidentally knocked his bag off the sink with a thud, making Nicky jump as he entered. Scrambling around to scoop his pens and books back into the rucksack like a clumsy fool, Mark cursed himself for not doing the zip up straight after retrieving his goofy reading glasses. 

Nicky laughed at the unfortunate new kid, pushing his specs back up his nose as he stood up quick, flustered. “Nervous on your first day mate?” 

“Get lost.” Mark snapped, in a hurry to get to class down the corridor. He shoved past the blonde without looking him in the eye but Nicky continued to chuckle at him as he shuffled out of the bathroom. 

“Idiot.” Nicky grinned to himself, watching the farmer boy run away in his uncool grey trousers and beige jacket. “Got a winner.” He muttered to himself with every intention of making the 4 eyed freak his new mission to win a night out curtesy of Mr Filan. 

** 

Shane’s favourite assignment for his music teaching was underway. He had a whole term to practise and perfect 3 pieces of course work to prove he could sing, play an instrument and compose a song. He knew he could sing but couldn’t decide which song to choose and when it came to playing an instrument he dreaded having to find something. He’d never really tried before, feeling he’d failed at keyboard and recorder in middle school so he came up with the bright idea of looking in on another class to check out the talent in a hope of finding a tutor of his own. 

On his free period that morning he spoke with his professor to get permission to sit in on the freshman class for half an hour in search of a talented musician and when Kian took to his electric guitar, Shane was blown away. 

The blonde was dressed in a rock star, black t-shirt with ripped jeans and had an awesome vibe about him as he confidently played The Boys Are Back In Town, gaining the attention of all the other students. There weren’t many girls in class but the few that were there were mesmerised and glared at him the entire way through. He was so impressive he even got a round of applause when he finished but went on to pick up an acoustic guitar to pluck More Than Words accompanied by a few lads that knew the words. 

Sold! 

The moment the cool kid passed on the instrument to the next person, Shane shot over to shake his hand and congratulate him on his efforts.  
“You’re so talented mate. Wish I could play like that.” 

“Thanks. What do you play?” Kian smiled kindly at the older boy. 

“Well here’s the thing. I’m doing the teaching degree and need to learn something. I can sing but I need to play something too and my abilities are pretty weak. I suck at piano cause I have small hands but guitar appeals to me... Would you be interested in teaching me? Just acoustic. I’m a quick learner but can’t afford a private tutor so I was thinking we could come to some arrangement.” 

“Really?! Wow, cheers mate. That’s really flattering but I’m not a teacher.” 

“You don’t need to be. I just need to learn some chords and I can wing it. I can ask someone else but you seem like the best guy for the job. I’ll repay you somehow. Please mate.” Shane begged with his hands in a praying posture. 

“You’re in the year above right?” Shane nodded. “Cool. I guess we could hang out and see what we can do.” He smiled. “My names Kian.” 

“Shane Filan. Thanks man, you’re a life saver. Meet you at the end of the day for a chat yeah?” 

“Sure no problem. See you later.” Kian nodded, proud of himself for attracting the most popular boy in the second year. Completely unaware he was gay of course and figured being friends with someone as cool as Shane might help bag himself a hot chick too. He couldn’t wait to tell Mark the latest. 

As he walked towards the canteen to get a coffee, Shane checked his mobile to see a text from Nicky. 

'Read and weep Filan. Found myself a project already. Proper loser and not my type but he’s kind of cute.x’ 

Great. Already? Nicky was the worst competitor Shane had ever known. He always had to win and be the best at everything and god forbid he wasn’t and Shane won, he’d have to deal with the tantrums and arguments over it as Nicky cursed and threw his weight around in a sulk. A part of him wanted to just pay for a night out this weekend to get it done with, hand Nicky the crown before he’d tried but it was only day one of the challenge and Shane had plenty of time to find his winning loser. Right now he already felt like a winner, finding Kian so fast, and when a light bulb switched above his head he realised the best place to seek a geek. The IT suite! 

** 

Sat in the canteen over lunch, Nicky explained how he’d met the boy he was going to pursue but Shane was more excited about meeting Kian. 

“Whatever mate, Kian is really cool and he’s gonna show me how to play guitar. This module is really important to me. I don’t think I have time to play our immature games anymore.” 

“Spoil sport. It’s just a bit of harmless fun. It’s expected of us.” Nicky sipped his Coke through his straw as he scanned the room for a potential victim for Shane. “The IT freaks are usually a good pick.” 

“I had a look earlier but... I dunno Nicky; I just think we have more important things to worry about than taking the piss out of people.” 

Nicky scrunched his nose up at him and scoffed. “That lad in Ibiza has really changed you hasn’t he?” 

“No!” he snapped. “I just think we need to grow up and concentrate on our courses. It’s fine for you, you can have anyone you want and still do well with your books but I need to perform and prove I’m good enough. I can’t do that with a guilty conscience.” 

“Gees, keep your hair on. I’m sorry. I’ll drop it then but drinks are on you this weekend... Shame though. The boy in the toilets was the best candidate yet.” 

Shane sighed and shook his head, unable to shake Mark from his thoughts. “I just can’t get that boy out my mind. He was so sweet Nix. I’m an idiot to throw away any chance of seeing him again.” 

“Wow you’ve got it bad. Shane you’re never going to see him again and even if you did, he’ll probably ignore you. It was just a fling, a holiday romance. I don’t mean to sound harsh mate but it could be years before you bump into him again and by then you’ll have forgotten what he looks like.” 

“I doubt it. He was one of a kind. I’ll never forget those blue eyes.” Shane frowned into his jacket potato, fantasising about finding the farmer boy in an unexpected place. “I need to find him.” 

“Good luck. You’re gonna need it.” 

As Shane looked up he noticed Kian walking towards the drinks dispenser and shouted him over. “Hey Shane. How’s it going?” 

“Good man. Wanna join us?” 

“Ah sorry I can’t. Said I’d join my mate outside. He’s a bit of a social reject. His anxiety would be through the roof in here. But thanks though. Still meeting later though yeah?” Kian smiled at Nicky giving him the eye. 

“No bother mate. Yeah later. Enjoy the rest of your first day.” 

“Cheers man.” 

Nicky cocked his brow and nodded in approval. “He’s fit.” 

“And straight. Don’t scare him off, I need him.” 

“Damn. Reckon that retard was gay though.” Nicky chuckled. 

“Seriously?! Can’t you just drop it? For all you know that retard as you call him might be Kian's awkward friend. Keep your gob shut yeah?” Shane huffed, slid his chair from behind him and stormed off, leaving his lunch for Nicky to finish. 

From what Nicky had said, it looked like Kian’s friend could be that loser after all as Shane noticed the blonde stroll over to the picnic bench outside where a brunette lad with glasses and terrible jacket sat waiting alone. He couldn’t see him too well as he turned away and was too far ahead but from what he could see, it made him grin and agree Nicky had found a good one. 

**


	2. Chapter 2

All week Shane banged on about Mark in Ibiza, remembering more details about conversations or cute touches they’d made. Nicky was getting sick of hearing it now though and told him he was going to find him a fuck buddy in town that Friday night. 

Kian had agreed to start teaching Shane some chords the next day and they’d already had 3 sessions that week. The blonde rocker was impressed by his speed to learn and they’d got on like a house on fire every night. Kian had made a few comments of his own regarding his mate being besotted with a boy but never gave names of people or places so there was no reason for Shane to put two and two together. A few things were said that reminded him of 'his Mark' but the way Kian described him was so far removed from the boy he was best friends with. 

That Friday Shane and Nicky booted up for a night on the town. Both in black jeans, Nicky in a pastel pink, short sleeve shirt and Shane in a dark blue, long sleeved one. The older boy tweaked his spikey hair in the mirror and plucked a few stray eyebrow hairs away while Shane polished his leather lace ups. He announced he’d invited Kian to join them which Nicky had no issues with but he teased him about the geeky best friend. 

“Saw the geek again today in his stupid fucking Superman, Clark Kent glasses and crap hair... Those grey check trousers are hideous. He wore them on his first day. He seriously needs some Byrne styling. He’s not coming out later is he?” 

“So what if he is? He’s still Kian’s best mate and he’s cool as fuck so he can’t be that much of a dork can he?” 

“Maybe they’re related and Kian just has to look after him. Or he could have like, special needs or something.” Nicky chuckled, receiving a punch to his upper arm for being nasty. “Ow, what was that for?” 

“Stop being such a dick will ye? You’re so rude and offensive sometimes Nicky.” 

“Ooh, sorry Mam. God, you’re a right fanny now do you know that? It’s like shagging that virgin sucked the banter out of you.” 

“No but I’ve never felt like this about anyone and it’s messing with my head. Just makes me think maybe I haven’t found anyone else yet because I’ve been such a twat. I don’t want to be an arsehole all my life Nicky. It’s not just girls that like chivalry and respect. Guys like a gentleman too ya know.” Shane straightened his collar in the mirror after pushing vain Nicky out the way. “If Kian brings that lad out tonight, you be nice OK?” 

“Yeah and what do I get in return for acting out of character?” 

“How about you won’t get a black eye and learn some fucking respect. You’re training to be a lawyer Nicky. You don’t have to be such a prick right now.” 

“Do you have to be so fucking high and mighty all the time now? Can see us having a major fall out soon.” Nicky gurned, pushing Shane back out of the way of the mirror. “You are not the boss of me.” 

“Oi, knob head.” Shane shoved the blonde away again, this time with a smile on his face but he didn’t expect his friend to go flying over his own feet and stumble to the floor, bashing his head against the umbrella stand. “Shit, sorry mate.” 

Nicky cried as his forehead came into contact with the oak wood, his hand sore from slight carpet burn as he tried to break his fall. “Fucking hell Shane. Seriously?” 

“Nicky, I’m sorry, it was an accident. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Shane crouched down to the floor to sit Nicky up and check the bump on his head. “You’ll be fine mate. It’s just a bit red, no broken skin or bones.” 

“Kiss it better!” Nicky joked, not expecting his best friend to oblige. “Whoa... Shane I was kidding.” He gawped, shocked by Shane’s gentleness as he softly kissed his head. “You alright?” 

“I... You asked.” Shane felt awkward as hell and guilty for hurting him and being so harsh in the first place. “I’m sorry.” 

“So you said but I was only joking. Why’d you kiss me?” 

“It was only a peck to your head Nicky, calm down.” Shane stood up straight and turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose and he took a deep breath in and out to compose himself. 

“It’s the way you did it man... Doesn’t matter, just forget it. I’ll be fine.” Nicky winced as he climbed back to his feet and rubbed his sore palm. “Got any of that moisturiser left?” 

“Yeah, in the drawer right there. Here let me.” Shane opened the hallway table drawer and squeezed a spot of cream onto his hand then reached out to massage it gently into Nicky’s injury. “Sorry for being a jerk. I’m just really tetchy right now.” 

“No shit! Am I really such a knob?” 

“No of course not. You’re my best mate Nix, I love you just the way you are.” Shane said with a straight face whilst rubbing Nicky’s hand. 

Watching Shane’s concentration calmed Nicky as he enjoyed the relaxing touch of the massage. He couldn’t work out why it felt so nice to be touched by his best friend this way but the heat in his stomach was something he’d never felt before either. He was attracted to the musician and didn’t know why. They’d always been such good friends and could barely remember the details of their only drunk fumble but suddenly Nicky was seeing Shane in a different light and his feelings about it were confusing. 

“Love you too man. Thanks.” He said, quickly snatching his hand away before he was tempted to wrap it around Shane’s neck. “I’ll be on my best behaviour tonight. I promise.” 

“Good. You better be.”   
Shane slammed the drawer closed and picked up his jacket as he turned the key to his front door. “Come on then invalid. Chop chop.” 

** 

Much to Shane’s surprise, Kian didn’t make it out that night but he still had a fun time getting Nicky drunk. It didn’t take that much. The blonde was a lightweight so once he was tipsy; he’d take to the dance floor and occupy himself by grinding up against the boys in the gay bar. It usually left Shane on the side-lines, continuing to drink as he observed Nicky’s attempts to pull but after a couple of extra vodkas, Shane joined him for a boogie this time. 

Nicky was still unsure why Shane was acting strange, being affectionate and flirty all of a sudden but he didn’t want to be an arse hole by pushing him away and cause another argument. 

Throwing his arms around Nicky’s neck, Shane leaned to his ear in his drunk state and spoke loud enough over the disco music to be heard.   
“Did I ever tell you how fucking sexy you are when you dance?” 

Nicky laughed and pulled away, taken back by his best friend’s confession. “Are you on something tonight?” 

“Wanna be on you!” 

“What the fuck? How drunk are you?” 

“Very... But you’re so sexy. I want to take you home.” 

“Think you need some water.” Nicky took hold of his hand and dragged him off the dance floor, tossing him towards the bar to ask for tap water. “Anyway, I was staying at yours tonight anyway but now I’m not sure it’s a good idea.” 

“Why? We’re mates aren’t we? Not like we haven’t shagged before.” Shane grabbed Nicky’s arse, giving it a squeeze. “Why look for a fuck buddy when I have one right here.” 

“You don’t!... Glass of tap water please mate.” He asked the barman and wrapped his arm behind Shane’s back to stop him falling over. “You’re wasted Shane.” 

“I know. I feel so horny. Will you suck me off?” 

“No!” Nicky laughed, feeling less tipsy now, he could think a lot clearer than Shane and didn’t want to take advantage of him. “Here, drink this then we’re going home.” 

“Ooh, good.” Shane kissed Nicky’s cheek and downed the glass, raring to get home to try his luck again but Nicky was adamant he was sticking to his guns. 

As the pair fell through the front door, Shane deliberately collapsed on the hallway floor with a groan. “Ugh, I can’t even get up the stairs. I’m so wasted.” 

“Get up you idiot.” Nicky laughed trying to step over him without falling. 

“I’ll just sleep here. Take my bed.” 

“And have you climb in with me later? Don’t fancy being raped thanks.” Nicky stepped over Shane’s body, one foot either side of his waist and leaned down to pick up his hands to pull him up to his feet. “Come on hotshot.” 

Staring up at Nicky, the drunk brunette, grinned as he licked his lips, squeezing his fingers around the helping hands. “You really are proper fit Nix.” 

“I know. So are you.” The blonde humoured him. 

“Was Mark lucky to lose his virginity to me?” 

“Of course he was. You’ll be special to him for the rest of his life whether you see him again or not.”   
Nicky pulled on Shane’s arms, forcing him to sit up but when the younger boy yanked them nearly from their sockets, the blonde buckled at the knees and ended up sat straddling him on the floor in a fit of laughter. “You fucker. You’re on a mission to hurt me tonight aren’t ye?” 

“Do you need kissing better again?” Shane winked, linking his fingers into Nicky’s hands properly. 

“What’s going on Shane? Why are you being like this? I thought we agreed to just be friends.” 

“We are... I just think you’re hot and it’s been driving me crazy hiding it.” Shane admitted without a care for how it could affect their friendship. “I know I keep going on about Ibiza but... You’re here and fuck I want you so bad tonight.” 

“I don’t understand why though? You’re besotted with this other guy. I don’t want to be second best cause he’s made you horny and you think I’ll put out and not ask for more.” 

“Does it matter? I want to fuck your sexy little arse Nix.” 

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s just sex!” Shane moaned, annoyed he was getting the brush off. “Don’t you fancy me?” 

“What?! I... It’s not that... We’re best mates Shane. I don’t think about you that way.” 

“Why not? Aren’t I blonde enough for you or something?” 

“Fuck off Shane. You’re pissed and you’re being a dick. Just get up yeah and go to bed.” Nicky let go of his hands and stood up to make his way to bed, trying to avoid the inevitable. He didn’t turn round as he climbed up the stairs to the spare room where he regularly slept but Shane watched as his cute butt swayed step by step. As he reached the top he stopped and took a deep breath, kicking himself for turning Shane down but tried to stay strong as he entered the bathroom to wash his face. 

By the time Nicky had finished freshening up for bed, wiping toothpaste off his chin, Shane was already standing at his bedroom door in his PJ bottoms with his muscly chest on display. He wasn’t one to flaunt his bare chest often so it wasn’t something Nicky was used to so he used it to his advantage, acting casual as the blonde stepped out of the room. 

“Sorry mate.” Shane hung his head in regret. “Meant what I said though. You are fit.” 

Gulping back the saliva in his mouth as he glared at Shane’s half naked body, Nicky’s jeans began to feel tight. “Fucking hell.” He sighed, trying to hide his excitement as he approached. “You can tell you’ve been down the gym.” 

“Really?” 

“Fuck it.” Nicky whispered during an outward breath and pushed Shane into his bedroom, straight onto the bed where they shared their second night of passion, Shane getting his way, able to pound Nicky’s ass until he was sore. 

** 

Monday morning, Mark sat on the grass flipping through some pages, trying to revise terminology for his course during a free period but a gust of wind took his breath away, sweeping the papers from his hands. Jumping up to chase the work, Mark tripped over his own feet and went crashing to the ground, grazing his brand new stonewashed jeans that Kian insisted he bought the day before to look less dorky. 

Seeing his struggle, Nicky raced over to help and collected the pages on Mark’s behalf as the disheartened boy sat close to tears at his ruined threads. “God sake.” He huffed, wiping the mud from his knees. 

“Hey, lost these?” Nicky handed the crumpled information down to Mark. “You OK?” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Mark smiled, recognising Nicky from his first day. “Oh, hi again.” 

“Hi. What are you studying?” 

“Archaeology. Free period. You?” Mark stood up and brushed himself down, pushing his huge glasses back on his face to see how beautiful the helpful stranger really was. 

“Law... There is a library indoors you know. Bit windy out here mate.” 

“Yeah... Just wanted some space. Thanks for your help. Sorry I was rude the other day. Was just nervous.” Mark smiled shyly. “Maybe I will go inside. Fucked my jeans up already. Only bought them yesterday.” 

“Oh right. They suit you.” Nicky thought he’d be kind after promising Shane he’d be a nicer person and Mark seemed pretty vulnerable right now. 

“Not used to wearing them. I’m a posh farmer’s boy but my best mate said if I want to fit in, I need to go shopping. Now I’ve ruined them already.” 

“Mate, just stick some Vanish on them before you wash them. They’ll be fine, trust me.” Nicky patted Mark’s back and gave him a friendly smirk. “I’ve fallen into all kinds of shit in this pair and they’re still like new.” 

“OK, cheers. Anyway, I should get back to my revision. Thanks again for your help.” 

“No problem. And hey, if you ever need style advice, come to me. Fashion is my forte.” 

“Ha-ha I can tell.” Mark giggled. “Cheers.” 

Feeling proud of his good deed, Nicky skipped off to meet Shane for a smoke in their usual spot, far enough away that Mark didn’t recognise who the pretty blonde was giving a kiss on the cheek to. 

“Did you see my deed for the day?” 

“No? What you on about? I was playing on my phone.” 

As Nicky looked over to Mark he saw him making his way inside. “Oh he’s gone. Just helped out the... Um, Kian’s mate. The farmer lad.” 

“Good for you. And well done for not shaming him. Kian speaks highly of him.” 

“Well he seems alright. Just needs a bit of shaping up to be cool that’s all. No one’s a patch on you though.” Nicky grinned. 

“You don’t need to creep Nix. It was just another one night stand. I was wasted but I don’t regret it.” 

“Still thinking about that guy?” 

“Huh, yeah sorry... Nicky I do love you and what happened Friday night was fucking amazing but you were right. We’re better off as mates.” Shane pulled the blonde in for a hug and kissed his temple. “Never say never to another shag like but that’s all it’ll be right?” 

“Because you think you’re gonna find this guy?” 

“Really trying to hold back from putting a shout out on the Sligo gossip page on Facebook to see if anyone knows him. Bit pointless without a photo though isn’t it?” 

“Might be worth a try if you’re that cut up about it.” Nicky shrugged with slight jealousy. Friday night had been more of a big deal to him than he expected and was slowly falling for his best friend. “You said you didn’t want a relationship though.” 

“Maybe I was wrong. I can’t stop thinking about him Nicky. I have to do something. He’s gorgeous.” 

“Right... Well I’ll do what I can to help then. I’ll ask around and see if anyone has a gay mate called Mark that got a shag in Ibiza a few weeks ago.” 

“Ha-ha, don’t you dare! Let me handle it. So what happened with that lad? Still after him?” 

“Na, he’s definitely not my type. Hasn’t got a spot of fashion sense and specs don’t do it for me either.” 

“You like my shades.” Shane pointed out, poking Nicky’s ribs. “Would you still fancy me if I wore glasses?” 

“I don’t fancy you so I don’t care.” He blushed. 

“Yeah, yeah. Ya shallow twat.” Shane laughed, pushing Nicky’s shoulder as his eyes sparkled. “I think you’d look even sexier in glasses actually.” 

“That’s just not possible. I’m off the scale for sexy as it is.” Nicky giggled, taking a seat next to his best friend and didn’t think as he rested his hand on the brunette’s knee. 

“True story Nix. True story.” 

Shane placed his hand over the top of Nicky’s as he felt a tingle travel up his thigh to his groin. How long was he going to deny his growing feelings for his BFF?! 

** 

Fresher’s week officially started that Thursday and Kian was keen to check out all the student discounts available. Been from the town he knew his way around already but insisted he and Mark took advantage of the money off vouchers and freebies. When he suggested they invited Shane along, Mark’s interest peaked. 

“I’ve not met him yet. I keep seeing that blonde guy who I think he’s friends with or going out with, whatever, but the lad you’re tutoring is always miles away when I see him.” 

“Why do you think they’re going out? I didn’t realise he was gay.” 

“Are you serious? What happened to your gaydar? They were all over each other earlier.” 

“Huh... Never noticed. Fair enough. We can invite them both then if you want. If the blonde is nice enough?” Kian asked feeling the more the merrier so Mark agreed. “I will even take you shopping for a new shirt.” 

“Cheers. Funny you say that. Blondie offered to give me some fashion tips earlier. Cheeky git.” 

“Do you fancy him? Didn’t think you went for blondes.” 

Mark shrugged. “Meh, he's pretty cute but he’s not the guy from Ibiza. Plus I’d never dream of asking him out if he’s seeing his friend.” 

“Your call but I’ll make you look hot just in case.” Kian winked and got out his phone to text Shane the invite straight away. 

** 

Waiting in Sixth, Shane and Nicky sat on a table dolled up to the nines. Their usual leather jackets on their backs under crisp, clean shirts and smart trousers. All week the flirting had continued between the pair but Shane still insisted it wouldn’t go anywhere. By this time, Nicky was feeling disappointed as he’d come to terms with his own feelings towards the best looking boy at university and the knock backs were killing him. 

“So what time is the rock star and farmer dude getting here? Can’t wait to see what awful trousers he’s wearing tonight with God knows what colour blazer.” Nicky laughed, unable to resist a bitchy comment this time. 

“He sounds like a right old man, the way you paint a picture of him like that. Not all farmers are basic and uncool ya know.” Shane sipped his Guinness, looking at his watch. “Should be here any time now.” 

“Great. So we getting wasted again tonight?” Nicky asked with high hopes of falling in bed together. 

“We’ll see. After last week’s hangover I’m not sure I should drink as much. Got a lesson with Kian over lunch tomorrow.” 

“Oh.” The disappointed frown on Nicky’s face painted a thousand words so Shane reached his hand over the table to Nicky’s and he stroked his thumb over his palm. 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t... Ya know.” 

Staring at each other in silence for what felt like minutes, Nicky’s face lit up but their gaze was interrupted as Kian joined them at the table to announce his arrival. 

“Alright lads. Sorry we’re late. The bouncers are checking I.D.” 

“Hiyah Kian. This is my mate Nicky. You alone?” Shane stood to shake the younger boy’s hand. 

“Of course, I remember meeting you in the canteen last week. Mark’s at the bar. You good for drinks?” 

“Yeah man, we’re sound.” 

“I’ll go help him.” 

The moment Kian turned his back on them Nicky could see the cogs in Shane’s brain turning. “Didn’t realise he was called Mark.” 

“It’s fine. There’s no way it’s him.” 

“Definitely not!” Nicky laughed but it was only seconds later when the lads returned and the boy in navy skinny jeans, a black, long sleeve shirt, smart black shoes and a boyband hairstyle was stood in front of the older students. “Wow, you look different.” He complimented the dork, not wearing his specs for once. 

As Shane looked up from the table, his heart beat raced. “Oh my god.” 

Mark thanked Nicky with a wide, embarrassed smile until he looked back at Shane and froze. “Shane?!” 

“Mark! What are you... Oh my god.” 

Kian gazed at Nicky and thought the same thing at the same time. “Oh boy.” 

“Shane, I... I can’t believe it’s you.” Mark stepped to his side and gave him a hug. 

“You look incredible. I’m so sorry for bailing on you, I haven’t stopped thinking about you ever since...” Shane looked over and saw the shock and heart ache in Nicky’s eyes. “Nicky, this is...” 

“No way! But you said he... Shit!” 

Kian puffed out a sigh of disbelief and tightened his lips for a moment, raising his brows at Nicky as he rocked on his heels feeling the most awkward he ever had in his life. “Well, what a turn up for the books. Guessing this is Shane from Ibiza then Marky?” 

“Yeah. Told you he was fit.” 

Nicky shook his head as he bit his lip, unable to contain his jealousy. “Funny. He said the same thing about you.” 

“Nicky!” Shane punched his arm for being rude. “Sorry guys it’s just a shock that’s all.” 

“Sorry mate but you look nothing like the way Shane described you.” 

“Fuck off Nicky. He looks even hotter tonight than he did in Ibiza.” 

“Well yeah he looks nothing like the geek he does at school.” 

Mark felt more uncomfortable than he ever had before, under the impression Shane was single and not interested in a relationship. “Shane, I’m so sorry. You said you didn’t have a boyfriend.” 

“I didn’t... I don’t! Nicky and I are just...” Shane stuttered in his confusion. 

“Nicky and I are just what Shane?” the blonde asked, folding his arms in anger waiting for an answer. “If you wanna go out with this reject then be my guest. You haven’t shut up about him for the last two weeks. I knew I was just second best to you. Filling the gap until you found him.” 

“Whoa, Nix, seriously...” 

“No it’s fine. I’m glad you’ve found each other. Enjoy your night. I’m not sticking around to be a spare wheel.” Nicky slammed his drink down on the table and raced out of the bar close to tears leaving the other lads in awe. 

“I’m so sorry about him.” Shane sighed, unsure whether to follow his best friend or not. He knew what Nicky was like when he was angry and he didn’t fancy jeopardising a night with Mark for it. 

“He really doesn’t like me does he? What did you tell him?” Mark worried so Kian volunteered to chase Nicky, giving the boys time to chat. “Are you and him...” 

“No Mark, we’re best mates. I swear. I can’t believe all this time the boy he’s been slagging off is you. You sounded nothing like the guy I met.” 

“Sorry to disappoint you. I guess being on holiday means I can relax, wear shorts and t-shirt and not need my goofy reading glasses. It was kind of a fear I’ve had since getting back that you’d see me looking like a freak.” 

“You are not a freak. You’re gorgeous, look at you. You look amazing... I can’t stop thinking about what happened. I can’t get you out of my head.” 

“Me either. It didn’t even cross my mind that Kian was tutoring you. There are 2 Shane’s in my class alone... I thought I’d never see you again.” 

“I was such an idiot not leaving my number, I’m so sorry. You have no idea how happy I am to see you.” Shane held his hand on Mark’s neck and beamed with happiness. “Please don’t listen to Nicky. He’s just jealous.” 

“Does he fancy you?” 

“No, He’s... Huh, I dunno. Our friendships gone a bit crazy this last week but only because I’ve been pining for you. What we had was amazing Mark.” 

“You don’t have to tell me that. But now I know you’re one of the most popular and gorgeous guys in school... I can’t compete with Nicky.” 

“Trust me, there’s no competition... But I have to speak to him, I’m sorry. I’ll get your number off Kian OK and I’ll call you, I promise.” 

“You don’t have to. I can imagine what he’s said about me.” Mark dropped his head, dreading Shane rejecting him now he knew what a loser he really was. 

“But I know different. I know you, every inch of you and I don’t give a fuck what people think. I’m not shallow like Nicky. I don’t care what you wear or what you study... Besides you’re already way more cooler for sleeping with me.” Shane sniggered. “You’re amazing... Hey, look at me.” Shane lifted Mark’s chin and kissed him to remind him of the dreamy time they’d had abroad less than a month ago. “Mmm. Just as I remember.” 

“Shane, you seriously don’t have to fall out with anyone over me. I’m not worth it.” 

“You are to me. And anyway, I’m not falling out with anyone. I intend for him to realise exactly how much of sweetheart you are.” Shane said before taking the boy’s mouth back to his and snogging him without a care in the world. 

** 

“Come on Nicky, Mark’s a really sweet guy. Yeah he’s a bit awkward and dresses less trendy than everyone else but he’s a genuinely good guy. Can’t you be happy that Shane’s found him again?” Kian tried to defend his friends outside the bar but Nicky was raging. 

“No I can’t.” 

“Some best friend you are then.” Kian scoffed, giving the older blonde a dirty scowl. “What is the problem? Mark would never come between you.” 

“He already has. He’s here isn’t he?” 

“Nicky... Shane said you were just friends. Why are you so pent up about this?” 

“Because I’m in love with him!” Nicky yelled as Shane stepped outside, wiping the kiss away from his lips. 

“You’re... You’re what?” Shane’s jaw fell to the floor as he heard Nicky confess his feelings. “You’re in love... With me?!” 

“Fuck!” Nicky licked the closest bollard then wished he hadn’t as his big toe throbbed. “I’m sorry OK. I know you’ve been crazy for Mark since you met him but I... You made the change for us Shane. You wanted this to... Just forget it. I’m going home.” 

“No Nix, Come on man, you can’t do this. I’m sorry. I said we should just be friends.” Shane jumped to his side as Mark sheepishly joined Kian’s side outside on the street. 

Shouting in fury, Nicky let out a groan and pulled his hair out in frustration. “Argh, you wanker. I told you I was second best but all week Shane... Tonight even, seconds before he turned up you wanted to be in my bed tonight and the moment he rocks up... You’re a fucking prick.” 

“The prick you’re in love with?” 

“I fucking hate you right now. Right in front of my face you’re all over him. He’s nothing like the guy you described. You don’t even know him!” Nicky cried, about to burst into tears any minute and he’d only drank 2 pints. 

“Nix, please. I’m sorry, I didn’t know how you felt.” 

“Well now I know how you feel. So it doesn’t matter does it?” Nicky sniffed, throwing dagger at Mark hiding behind Kian. 

“You have no idea how I feel.” Shane shouted back. 

Stepping from behind his human shield, Mark projected his voice to break up the fight airing in public. “Hey! Lads, look I’m sorry. I never meant to come between you. I didn’t know Shane was so close to someone else.” 

“I wasn’t!” Shane defended himself, feeling torn between two boys desperate to be with him. The holiday romance he couldn’t stop thinking about and his best friend that meant to world to him who he hadn’t been able to hold back feelings for this last week or so. “Nicky...” 

“If you felt the same way for me you wouldn’t have reacted the way you did when he walked in. Actions speak louder than words Shane. You want him? Take him. Consider him your best project yet as you turn him into a trendy, cool boy so no one laughs in your face when they realise you took his virginity away.” 

“Oh you really are one of a kind aren’t you Nix? Ever thought about why I asked you to stop being such a nasty, shallow prick? Huh?” 

“Shallow? You want me to tell him what I was gonna do the day I met him? Tell him what type of guys we really are?” Nicky squared up to Shane, pushing his chest against him, instigating a fight. 

“I haven’t been that person for months Nicky. It was me that told you to stop and leave him alone. I’ve grown up. Meeting Mark made me realise I was a shitty person but you just won’t give up.” 

“So why ask me to change hey? Why give me such a hard time that I bang my head and you suddenly kiss it better? What the fuck was all that about if all you’re interested in is him?” 

“Cause I wanted to love you too!” Shane admitted out loud for the first time, shocking even himself. “Fuck!” 

“What do you mean? All you want is him?” 

“No Nix... It’s not like that... I didn’t know at first but... I’m sorry.” He covered his shame and dropped his arse to the curb, sobbing in his hands as Kian shrugged and went back inside out the way. “Mark I’m so sorry. I like you, I really, really like you but...” 

“Shane it’s fine, really. I hope we can be friends but I am not getting in the middle of this. You should be with him. He’s crazy for you I can tell. No hard feelings alright.” Mark patted Shane’s shoulder and nodded at Nicky before re-joining Kian inside. 

“Happy now?!” Shane wept until Nicky sat beside him feeling sorry for himself. 

“Shane I’m sorry. I never meant for you to find out but the moment I realised who he was the jealousy took over. I mean, yeah he is really cute, I can see that now... But I want you more than he does and...” 

“I love you Nicky. You’re the one that I want.” 

“You sure?” Nicky wiped away Shane’s tears with his thumb and ran his hand through the brunette strands covered in hairspray to keep his quiff in place. 

“Yeah. I don’t want an extended holiday romance when I can have the love of my life right now. You’re my soul mate Nix. I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to admit it.” 

“It’s OK... I love you too so shut up and kiss me.” 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
